


Whiskey And A Puppy

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, James literally is a child, M/M, One Shot, Pupper, SMALL DOG ORPHAN CHILD, Sweetness, Thomas loves James is rlly cute, Warning: Mentions of Drinking And Sex, did i mention a puppy?, don't drink kids, fluffiest one shot ever, puppys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: James has been waking up every morning alone in bed for a week, missing and worrying about Thomas...





	

James paced back and forth, his bare feet thumping against the floorboards as he would continuously tug his boxers up onto his hips.

This was a regular routine to James, waking up naked all alone to an empty bed and house with the taste of a kiss on his lips.

Then he would pull on some kind of clothing, and then pace about in worriment for where Thomas was.

James gave a huff and turned a corner, seeing the kitchen as the thumping of his feet turned into little clicks as his feet touched tile instead of wood.

_Maybe he left a note?_

James searched around the kitchen, brushing off the counters as his eyes darted to the fridge.

 **Nothing**.

All James saw was his metallic reflection from the fridge, James sniffling as he glared down at his feet, grabbing the back of his boxers as tears began to well up in his eyes from frustration.

_Where the hell was he?_

James walked over to the corner of the counter, noticing the gold burning color of whiskey, easily seen through the glass bottle.

James grabbed the whiskey, unscrewing the top of the bottle as he sniffed it, the hard smell of it hitting him as it made his head swirl a bit.

 **Fuck it**.

James leaned against the counter, a hand on his boxers as he then tipped the entire bottle over, chugging the hard liquor.

The whiskey shocked him, the gold liquor burning the back of his throat as he shut his eyes and ripped the tip of the bottle from his lips, choking and gagging as his eyes watered.

_No wonder Thomas never let him drink this stuff..._

James coughed as he screwed the top of it back on, his throat on fire as he was now regretting drinking whiskey.

"F-Fuck..!" James coughed as he slammed his fist on the counter, blinking tears out of his eyes as he coughed.

James slowly slid down to the tile floor, coughing as he hit his chest, trying to stop the burning sensation that had now sizzled up into his nostrils.

James sat on the tile floor, the coolness of the floor comforting him as he let his tears of frustration roll down his cheeks to the floor.

**Why would Thomas do this...? Was he hiding something?**

James perked up at the noise of the locks clicking at the front entrance, along with the footsteps of Thomas at the door.

James stumbled up, scrambling to his feet as he ran out of the kitchen, rushing down the hall as he turned a corner past the living room to the front door.

Thomas had slightly kicked the door open, cursing as he placed his back to the door, opening it as he turned around to see James standing at the entrance.

Thomas was shifting something in his hands, a cardboard box behind him as well.

Thomas went cold as both hands were behind his back, James looking very angry as hot tears continued to stain his cheeks.

"Oh...James...I thought you were still asleep..." Thomas muttered as James slowly became red in the face.

" **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? IV'E BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU EVERY MORNING!"** James yelled as he tugged up his boxers once more, this time just keeping a hand on one side to hold them up somewhat.

Thomas gave him a pitiful look as James wiped tears from his eyes.

"You don't even leave a fucking _note_ you're just up and gone!" James whimpered as he dug his palms into his eyes, feeling like a big baby as Thomas paused.

There was a silence in the room, a soft little whimper coming from behind Thomas's back as he looked to James.

"Im sorry baby...I was just...trying to find a home for this small orphan." Thomas said as he pulled out from behind his back a small golden retriever puppy, which only looked to be eight weeks old or so.

The puppy had a sleepy look to him, its stubby legs fluffed out as James widened his eyes at the puppy, putting his hands to his mouth as he was about to scream.

"I found him at the shelter...He was found on the streets covered in fleas and ticks." Thomas said as he scratched the puppy's little chest, the puppy giving James a strange look as James had fallen to his knees, hot tears returning as he began to quietly sob.

Thomas chuckled as he got down and placed the puppy down, the puppy sleepily blinking as it wobbled over towards James, his tail wagging.

"He's a little wobbly on his legs...But he can get around okay." Thomas said as James let out a wail, crying as he picked up the puppy, the puppy licking his face as it playfully nipped at James face.

"He's so **LITTLE**!" James said in a high little voice as he kissed the puppy's head, hugging the small fluffy creature as Thomas watched happily, his heart warming at the sight.

"He's so soft and fluffy and cute and **PURE AND JUST-!** " James wailed as the puppy made a little whimper, yawning as its pink little mouth opened wide, James letting out a half-sob mixed with a scream as he dug his face into the puppy's fur.

"Iv'e been looking for a puppy for you for a week...Thats why I haven't been in here in the morning. I wanted it to be a surprise." Thomas explained.

James wiped tears from his face as the puppy began to nip and bite at James fingers, nearly falling over as James continued to sob.

 **"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER DRANK WHISKEY I CAN'T PROTECT HIM!"** James cried out as he tried to contain the puppy, the puppy now tugging at his boxers as Thomas scooped the little fur-ball up, James falling over onto Thomas's lap as Thomas just laughed and rubbed James back.

James sniffled as Thomas pulled James up onto his lap, an arm around him as the puppy tugged at Thomas's shirt, Thomas ruffling his head as Thomas leaned in and kissed James.

"T-Thank you...!" James said between kisses as Thomas just smiled against his lovers lips as the puppy wobbled up and began to lick the two in the middle of their kiss as James giggled Thomas hugging his boyfriend as the puppy cuddled up next to his new parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do one with Hamburr but with kittens. Cause Aaron is a crazy cat lady.


End file.
